Masquerade
by AnimaImagine
Summary: The Oakenshields is holding a Masquerade party, hosted by Dis. Bilbo gets invited and this is chance to finally be with Thorin, hopefully to get a kiss or two.


**This was fun to write!**

**Thilbo Bagginshield.**

**Suggested by vampygurl.**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit**

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade<strong>

Bilbo squeezed the letter tightly with a smile on his face. The letter says that Bilbo is invited to Dis's Masquerade party and must wear traditional clothing. But there's something else that Bilbo is excited about. Dis is Thorin's sister. Thorin would of course be at the party.

This is his chance to spend time with the man and maybe ask him out to. Bilbo squealed causing his cat Smaug to jump awake.

"Oh Smaug! I am so happy! But what am I going to wear? A tailcoat with a mask or something more olden times," Bilbo asked, his cat creeping out of the room.

"No! How am I going to approach Thorin!?"

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Oakenshield Mansion<strong>

"Dis, why did you invite Bilbo," Thorin yelled, waving his arms.

"I thought this party can bring you to closer together," Dis said with a glint in her eye. She knew that Bilbo liked Thorin and Thorin liked him back.

Thorin stared at her. "But..."

"No buts. This is happening."

Thorin groaned but in the inside, he was doing his happy dance.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Bilbo arrived at the Oakenshield Mansion in a limousine that Dis sent him. He rolled his eyes when it did. Dis loved to spoil one of her best friends. Bilbo wore something more modern, since he didn't have enough time to go out and buy something that was traditional. It was a tailcoat designed to the color of his liking, dark blue. His shoulder-length honey hair was gelled back with some hair sticking out. Finally, his mask was a pretty color of white and red lined the edges. No one could recognize the man unless you knew the color of his eyes.

He walked towards the large doors of the mansion, it was open and he could see people talking and dancing to the lovely classical music. Everyone wore such lovely outfits, big skirts or long suits. Masks were of different colors and lacing and some resemble some type of culture.

'This is a good party,' Bilbo thought, he loves a good party.

"Bilbo, you're here," Dis shouted from the stairs and ran over to hug the man.

"How did you know it was me," Bilbo asked, hugging back.

"I could your beautiful eyes all the way by the stairs. That's why. Also, I have a radar to detect my best friends," Dis said.

"Oh Dis, you are...really someone," Bilbo laughed.

Bilbo and Dis danced, drank and talked until finally Bilbo asked the question. "W-Where's Thorin?"

Dis smiled knowingly. "He's over there," she pointed towards the mansion's balcony. Thorin stood tall, wearing a dark suit, his hair tied in a ponytail, his mask was black and white coloring lined the edges. Bilbo blushed. Thorin was very handsome tonight.

Bilbo left Dis and went over to the balcony. He went over and over in his head of what he will say to the rich man. It was too late, he was next to Thorin.

Thorin looked over at Bilbo, not recognizing him. "Hello."

"O-Oh hello," Bilbo stuttered. "It's a nice night isn't it?"

Thorin smiled that Bilbo hardly seen before. "It is. I rather be here then being at my sister's party."

"Why?"

"I don't like being around a lot of people. Too much dancing and talking. It overwhelms me. Also..."

Bilbo leaned forward, waiting to hear what Thoron says next. He loved hearing Thorin talk, especially about his feelings about whatever.

"I wish I was able to see someone. I was wanting to talk to him and maybe get to know him. I can't now. It will be really hard to recognize him since its a Masquerade party."

Bilbo shook his head and fidgeted. He wondered who this man was that Thorin wanted to see. His heart fell as he thought it wasn't him. "Oh."

"Now why are you out here," Thorin asked.

Bilbo flinched and awkwardly said,"Just because."

Thorin chuckled. "Bilbo, you are very interesting."

"B-Bilbo? My name isn't Bilbo," he lied.

Thorin stepped closer to Bilbo and gently took off Bilbo's mask, revealing the young man's beautiful eyes. "Yes you are," Thorin said and smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Your hair," Thorin answered. "You look very nice tonight by the way."

Bilbo pouted and blushed. "Thank you. You as well," Thorin was still close to him. "Don't you have someone to talk to?"

"I already did," that was when Thorin leaned down and pressed his lips on Bilbo's chapped ones. Bilbo's heart fluttered. He always imagined kissing Thorin but he never expected it would like this. The kiss was hot but sweet, firm but soft. Bilbo saw fireworks.

Thorin moved away and pressed his forehead against the younger. "Dis knows how to have a good party."

"The best party," Bilbo smiled.

**The End**


End file.
